


.03 Cuddly

by LaPilar



Series: Star Wars Imagines/One-Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Big Happy Family, Clone Wars, Fluffy, Gen, Kenobi is the warmest human being alive, Master/Padawan, cold mission, love me some clone domesticity, mentions of Cody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPilar/pseuds/LaPilar
Summary: Your Master Obi-Wan teaches you how the 212th deal with the chill on a frozen overnight.





	.03 Cuddly

It felt like ages had passed when the zipper to the tent came up, Obi Wan coming in with a frigid gust of air right on his heels. 

"Phew!" he muttered, but I knew he was talking to himself, and I didn't move or speak. All the same, after taking his coat off and tossing it aside he slowly turned to look down at me.

There was hardly any light, but I could tell he was surprised. "Y/N, why aren't you asleep?"

"Sorry Master, I know you wanted me well-rested for tomorrow," I started bashfully, leaning up on my elbows, unable to hide the tremors of cold that ran through my body. "But I'm colder than Hoth, even with my coat and pants on. How was watch?"

The older Jedi chuckled, shimmying out of his snow pants and kicking them aside. "Watch was quiet. And I can't say I'm surprised. Scoot over, and unzip the left side of your bag."

I was confused, but obeyed, watching warily as he unzipped part of his own bag and dragged it over to mine, now completely rid of his outergarments. "Don't ask them about it because they'll only deny it, but I've done this with the 212th before. Orto Plutonia stands out in my mind, but other cold planets too." He stood over the two bags and fidgeted with the zippers for a few moments before they came together, and he was able to attach the bags.

My eyebrows raised in appreciation. "Neat trick."

"Now, off with the coat and pants. You won't sleep well with them on." 

I obeyed, shimmying out of the offending articles and tossing them outside the bag. A fierce shiver ran through me.

Obi Wan slipped into his own bag, reaching out for me, and I froze up.

He felt it, of course. The link between a Padawan and master is strong; he felt everything. "Now now, don't be shy. I know the Order has a tendency to iron human tendencies like touch out of our system, but it's not purposeful. Only a negative side effect of the whole ban on romance."

I tentatively reached out to him. It was only when I felt the warmth of his skin that I got over the mental block and pushed hard against him. "Kriff you're warm," I murmured, the shivering slowly dissipating as I clung to him. 

He chuckled, and I felt it in my ribs. Next thing I felt was a slithering thing in my mind, unexpectedly warm and comforting as it invaded my senses. I pushed it away, trying without success to put up the walls I'd been working on. "C'mon, that's not fair," I protested, feeling my feeble defenses give up against the onslaught of Obi Wan's strength in the force and determination to make me relax.

"I'm only trying to help you fall asleep. The campaign to come will be harrowing, after all."

"I'll fall asleep when I want to. And we need to work on my shields."

"You're right. It is an unfortunate side effect of war that we haven't had more time for it," he mused.

We were quiet for a few moments. I now welcomed his calming touch from the Force, feeling the worries dissipate from my mind.

"So Cody? And the rest of the 212th?" I asked, wanting to save this story in my mind for a rainy day.

"Don't tell them I've told you; they'd just about die of embarrassment. But these bags the Republic supplies aren't the warmest... so yes. Cody, and the rest of the battalion, whoever was present." He smiled, thinking of some long-distant memory. "We would line them up ten in a row, efficient as always."

The thought was entertaining, to say the least. "And how was it?"

"Let's just say that Cody gets very... cuddly."

We shared a laugh, and I thought to ask, "What about Master Skywalker?" 

"Oh, he was the worst! Growing up on Tatooine meant he was constantly cold, even in moderate climates like Ryloth. It was cute when he was smaller, but as he grew, and even grew bigger than me, I'd wake up unable to breathe for Anakin lying across me!"

I couldn't stop the snort that came at that thought; two of the most respected generals in the army tangled together like lovers.

And of course part of my glee was secondhand. I could feel a tinge of happiness and nostalgia radiate off my master as he thought of the past. It was moments like these that were worth having Master Kenobi as my teacher. He had high standards, and ever since his promotion to the Council everything I did was under constant scrutiny. Add to that his apparent perfection- all anyone talked about was how great of a warrior, negotiator, friend, etc. he was. I'd never be half the Jedi he was. Yet in moments like this, away from the strife of battle or the scrutiny of the Council, he could be himself, and this is where I learned the most about him. He was a normal person, with faults and desires and tragedies.

"I appreciate you too, my Padawan."


End file.
